Terrager Devo
by Nyx Necro
Summary: After being betrayed by a traveler Yukino and the rest of Sabertooth are taken to a nightmare place known as Terrager Devo. Will Yukino survive or will she become a victim as well? Bad summary, hopefully good story R&R Lemon/Rape. No comfort!
1. Freedom shattered

Yukino was in the city of Magnolia with her friend Lucy. They were both shopping then Lucy smiled.

"Erza and I are getting ideas to start a family."

Yukino smiled at her.

"Why not? You two would make amazing parents."

"What about you? Is anyone looking your way?"

Yukino looked away.

"Well Sting was but I know his ego is very high so I'm not really into that."

"Fair enough."

Just then Lucy looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Wow, who's that?"

Yukino looked as well.

They both saw a young woman that looked to be about the same age as them. She was clearly not from Magnolia due to her features.

She had sleek black hair that hung to her lower back and it was put in an interesting style. She had dark green eyes and caramel tan skin. She wore a blue Eastern dress and dark blue heeled boots.

She walked away out of sight from everyone.

Lucy smiled then turned to Yukino.

"I have to go, see you later."

Lucy left as well then Yukino went on walking.

As Yukino went on walking she saw the girl again but this time she noticed that this traveler looked rather annoyed so Yukino mustered some courage.

"Excuse me, are you lost?"

The woman looked at her.

"I'm looking for the Sabertooth Residence Area."

Yukino smiled.

"Lucky for you, that's where I'm from. I can escort you if you like."

"…."

"Magnolia is like a maze so it would be faster if guided you. Sooner the better, right?"

"True. In that case, I will follow you."

Yukino extended her hand.

"I'm Yukino, what's your name?"

The girl just looked at her.

"Minerva."

With that they both left and made their way to Sabertooth.

As they were walking Minerva looked at the bag that Yukino was carrying and she noticed that in the bag was some sort of sewing kit.

"Are you a seamstress?"

"Sort of but I'm not a master at it."

"What do you make?"

"I make gloves, scarves and hats. I'm still learning on how to make dresses. The dress I want to learn how to make is the style you're wearing right now."

Minerva just looked at her but didn't say anything.

'Keep dreaming, girl.'

They went on walking.

When they got to Sabertooth they went inside the main building. It wasn't long before Yukino was glomped by a couple of people from Sabertooth.

"Yukino, where have been?!"

"Out shopping."

Minerva watch as Yukino was being greeted by the members of the Sabertooth Resident Area and thought to herself.

'This Yukino is an interesting person. Judging by how these people are treating her must mean that she's single, not that it matters. Who knows I just might claim her as mine but for now I will wait.'

Minerva looked away but felt her arm being grabbed and looked to see Yukino trying to take her somewhere else.

"Come on, you must be tired from all that traveling."

Just then a guy with spiky blond hair saw Minerva.

"Hey Yukino, who's your friend?"

Yukino smiled.

"This is Minerva." 

"A traveler?"

He gave his flirty smile.

"Call me."

Minerva wasn't amused then she and Yukino were out of there.

"Sorry, I didn't think that Sting would do that. He can be a real flirt to others."

Minerva just looked at her.

"It wouldn't matter to me."

They went walking and Minerva thought to herself.

'Yukino is rather gentle and she can sew, perfect.'

Just then a woman rushed towards them and glomped Yukino. This woman was taller than Yukino but she had longer hair.

"Yuki! Where were you?! I thought I was going to die of loneliness."

Yukino smiled at her older sister.

"Sorry Sister, Lucy and I went shopping with Lucy then I met Minerva."

"Who?"

Yukino's older sister looked to see Minerva looking at them.

"First time Yuki's ever brought anyone here. So when's the wedding?"

Yukino blushed.

"We just met."

Minerva raised a brow but then smiled in amusement.

"I do admit that she's adorable and I would hate for someone else to get her."

Yukino's blush deepened and Minerva smiled to herself even more. Yukino's older sister smiled as she rubbed Yukino's head.

"I like your new friend already."

"I figured."

 **Later on that day**

Minerva was in her hotel room that she had checked into and was using a magic lacrima.

"Father I have arrived to Sabertooth."

Just then a deep scruff voice came on.

"Be ready. I have the soldiers coming."

With that the call was over and Minerva smiled to herself.

"Yukino is mine."

 **The next day**

Minerva and Yukino were walking together since Yukino had offered to show Minerva around Sabertooth.

"So were you just going to visit or live in Sabertooth, Minerva?"

Minerva looked away.

"For now, just visiting."

Minerva then looked at Yukino only to noticed that Yukino was staring at her.

"What's wrong?"

Yukino blushed and looked away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I just can't help notice on how beautiful you are."

Minerva just looked at her then looked away.

"Easy there, I just might claim you for myself."

Yukino smiled but it fell when she saw that Sabertooth was getting attacked by something.

"What's going on over there?"

With that Yukino took off and Minerva went after her.

When Minerva caught up to Yukino she pushed Yukino into a large rock.

"Minerva?"

Minerva looked at her.

"You run towards danger?"

"…"

"We need to get away from here, we don't know who is attacking Sabertooth."

"But…"

"Don't worry, you have to save yourself."

"I can't. my sister and my friends are back there."

Minerva was taken back then she let Yukino go.

After Yukino was gone Minerva smiled deeper to herself.

"Yukino, you're perfect indeed."

Minerva began to make her way to Sabertooth.

Everyone in the Sabertooth Residence were all in the main building and were being held as hostage. They were all on their knees and demon soldiers were armed and had their weapons pointed at them.

Just then Minerva walked in and the leading demon looked at her.

"You played these humans."

"It was very easy for me."

Yukino looked at Minerva.

"Played these humans?"

Minerva smiled at Yukino.

"Allow me."

Just then Minerva grew long black horns that curled and had fangs. She had long black claws and her outfit had changed into a long black cloak and she wore black pants with black heeled boots.

"What a relief. It feels nice being in my true form than that annoying human one."

Yukino was in shock.

"You're a demon?"

Minerva went to her and crouched down, grabbing her jawline.

"Don't worry, I enjoyed my visit here mainly because of you."

Minerva leaned closer and kissed her on the forehead then stood up.

"Take them away."

They were all taken to the large ships.

As they had sailed away Minerva was in a meeting with another demon on the lacrima.

"Lady Kyouka, where shall I be leading next?"

An alto voice spoke.

"Take charge in Terrager Devo."

Minerva smiled.

"As you wish."

With that Minerva set her ship course to her new destination. When she was done she went to her chambers and went to sleep.

 **AN: Alright there is the first chapter, I hope that it was good let me know what you think.**


	2. Starve or Submit?

When Yukino and the other members of Sabertooth arrived to Terrager Devo it was Hell for them. They were put into a few groups, one group was for harsh labor, a second group was put into cells like caged animals and the last group was taken away but no one see or heard from them ever again. It was also the last time Yukino had seen her older sister.

For the group that was put into cells they weren't given much food so they didn't have much to live off of. Yukino noticed that anyone who tried to escape the horrid place was also never heard or seen again.

"I'm scared…"

 **Time skip of a month**

Minerva was in her home of the land. Despite the majority of the land she was in charge of her home was like a mansion. She sat in her throne like chair and was checking all of her records.

"Everything is going as planned."

Minerva then thought about her time back at Sabertooth before the invasion, she thought about Yukino.

"That human girl has what I want for her to be mine."

Minerva got to her feet and left to the prison cells.

When she got to the prison pants she found Yukino's cell and smiled.

'Found you.'

Yukino was laying on the bottom of the cell in a slight fetal position.

"S-so….hungry…"

Minerva chuckled.

"I believe it."

Yukino glanced up to see Minerva.

"It's….you…"

Minerva just gave her sly smile.

"I have an offer for you."

"..."

"Submit to me."

"Why would I?"

"You may as well Submit. Once winter comes to this place, you won't last more than 3 days."

"….how cold?"

"In here, it's like an indoor blizzard."

Just then Minerva opened the cell and went to Yukino crouching down to her then picked her head up by grabbing her jawline.

"So what will it be? At least with you submitting yourself to me, you will be fed instead of being locked up like an animal."

"…."

Minerva gave a slight frown then rose to her feet.

"So be it. That was the only time I wa-."

Minerva had stopped talking when she felt something had grabbed her ankle and she looked behind her to see that Yukino had reached up to her.

"I'll Submit."

Minerva just looked at her then smiled.

"Execllent."

With that left the cell but had a soldier to take Yukino out and got her cleaned up.

After that Yukino was taken to Minerva's home.

When she got there she kept her gaze down.

For Yukino she couldn't look Minerva in the face. She was ashamed that she was choosing to submit to the very person who had lied and betrayed her. Not only that, Minerva had caused her to lose everything she held dear.

"So you have arrived."

Minerva circled Yukino as if she was her prey then she smiled at her.

"Perfect."

"…"

Minerva lifted Yukino's chin so that Yukino was looking at her.

"Yukino, tell me what you think submitting means to you."

"To give up myself to your authority."

"Yes, but you don't know what I like."

"True. It is my job to learn quickly on what pleases you and fulfil your desires."

Minerva smiled and caressed Yukino's cheek with her sharp claws. For Yukino the feeling of Minerva touching her was repulsive but she had to endure it.

"That's a good girl. Now what will you call me, since this will be the start of you submitting yourself to me."

"I will address you as 'Milady'."

"Milady, it has a nice sound to it. Call me that now."

"Milady."

"Again."

"Milady."

Minerva then drew her hand back then spoke.

"As a reward eat until your heart is content."

Yukino saw the feast of food on the counter and went to it. As she was eating Minerva wondered to herself.

'This will be perfect. Glad that she likes the food.'

Minerva then saw that Yukino had finished then Minerva went to her and placed a hand on Yukino's hip causing her to flinch.

"It will be very clear on rules that you have submitted to me but there's more that you and I have to cover."

Minerva led Yukino to her bedroom and sat on the side of the bed and had Yukino to sit on her lap.

"I want you to be just as you were when we first met, but only to me. I don't want anyone else to have you and you have submitted yourself to me."

"I understand, Milady."

Minerva smiled then placed a hand on the lower part of Yukino's back then looked over to the corner where a basket and a sewing kit was.

"As your first task, I want you to make me a scarf."

Yukino looked at her.

"A scarf, Milady?"

Minerva nodded then smiled.

"Yes, a black one."

Yukino closed her eyes.

"As you wish Milady."

Yukino got up and went over to the sewing kit and began to make the scarf. Minerva on the other hand had stood up.

"You didn't have to start it tonight, it's time for us to go to bed."

Yukino nodded then they both got in the bed. Minerva held Yukino close to her only to frown when she felt Yukino tense to her touch.

Minerva leaned closer to speak in Yukino's ear.

"You'll soon be used to my touch, my little Yuki."

Yukino mentally shuddered then she felt Minerva lick the outside part of her ear causing her to flinch.

"Milady, please don't call me that."

Minerva frowned deeper as she tightened her hold on Yukino.

"As long as I am your master I can call you whatever I please. If I tell you to do something, you do it."

"…."

Not long after that they were both laying in complete silence and Minerva sat up only to see that Yukino was sleeping but had tears streaming down her face.

'She hasn't fully submitted herself to me but I will think of how I will succeed in doing so.'

Minerva then leaned closer to Yukino and licked her tears away.

After that she held Yukino to her again and fell asleep.

'See you in the morning, my little Yuki.'

 **The next morning**

Yukino woke up first but mentally groaned when she felt that she couldn't move because of Minerva holding her in her place.

"Where are you going, Yuki?"

"To make you breakfast."

"That's the servants job."

"…"

Minerva then sat up then smirked.

"That robe looks good on you. I wonder if you're trying to tempt me, my little Yuki."

Minerva had climbed on top of Yukino and leaned in to kiss her but Yukino turned her head causing Minerva to narrow her brow.

"I just woke up and this is the 'good morning' greeting I get?"

Minerva got off the bed and then spoke.

"No breakfast for you this morning."

With that Minerva left to get ready for the day.

'I need to really make sure that she's submitted to me but I must do something that will confuse her and make her desperate and then when she's wants me I need to break her.'

Minerva then smiled.

'Perfect.'

Minerva went to the bed only to see Yukino stay laying in it.

"Continue to be the obedient little girl that you are I have work to do. You may walk around this place but you are not allowed to go outside. Don't forget, you belong to me."

"Yes Milady."

Minerva smiled then left.

"I'm going to test just how loyal you are. Will it be the same as you were for your friends?"

 **AN: There is the second chapter. I hope that it was good, let me know what you think.**


	3. How loyal are you?

After Minerva had left Yukino hugged herself tighter doing her best to fight off the hunger pains that she was getting.

She then sat up and saw the chair where the sew kit was. Yukino went to it and began to make the scarf that Minerva, no…her master had requested for her to make.

As she was knitting it Yukino suddenly found herself with tears streaming down her face.

"Why am I….so pathetic? Why did I submit to the same person who had betrayed me and caused me to lose everything?"

"And for her to call me Yuki, that's only a name that my sister can call me. It sounds so repulsive coming from her."

Yukino then stopped then looked at the scarf that she was making.

"Was she only trying to humor me or does she really want this scarf?"

Yukino stayed silent to herself then went back to knitting the scarf.

 **Elsewhere**

Minerva was walking through a large corridor that lead to a massive torture chamber.

When she got inside she went to the very bottom to see the older sister of Yukino chained to a wall.

"So you're still alive."

She looked up then frowned.

"It's you…Minerva…"

Minerva gave her sly smile.

"I'm honored that you remember me."

"Where's Yukino?"

"I have her, she's fine."

"Don't you dare touch her."

"You're not the big protecting sister anymore, not that it matters I will make her believe that you're dead that way she'll only have me."

"Why would my little sister ever believe you? You're the same one who lied to her when welcomed you."

Minerva smiled.

"She did and to be honest, that was the first time anyone has ever been so kind to me. Your sister has everything I like."

Sorano frowned.

"Such as?"

"Her gentleness, her body but most of all, how loyal she is."

Sorano's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."

"I will sad part for you is this, I will claim your sister as my little plaything and as she is begging for me to stop, you won't be there to save her."

Sorano began to struggle to break free but it was in vain.

"No! Leave her alone!"

Minerva gave a wicked smile as she turned to leave.

"I'll be sure to let you know if she cries out for you to save her."

With that Minerva left the chamber and headed back to her bedroom chambers to have her tormenting fun with Yukino.

"I can't wait for it. She'll scream for her sister, beg me to stop and then cry for me."

When Minerva arrived to her chambers her smile fell into a frown. Her living room was a mess as if someone had broken in.

"Yuki, I hope you have a good reason why this place is ruined."

Minerva then went to her bedroom only to see that the scarf that Yukino was making wasn't finished but there was a note next to it then Minerva picked it up and read it.

 _ **Minerva,**_

 _ **You ignored my call so I came here only to find a helpless human girl. I figured that she didn't know her place so I took her if you hurry you might find her on the monitors if not that means she's dead.**_

 _ **Kyouka**_

Minerva looked over and saw that her lacrima had been smashed then frowned.

"What the hell happened here?"

Minerva then rushed to another part of her home to look at the screens to find Yukino.

She found Yukino who was laying on her side just like she had in the cell but this time there was a soldier who was talking to her and Minerva had the audio up to hear what was being said.

" _Come on, if you come with me you'll be safe."_

" _I'll only go with you if you tell me where my master's chambers is."_

" _I will."_

" _What is my master's name?"_

"… _."_

"… _."_

" _Lady Kyouka."_

" _No. I'm not going."_

" _If you don't come, you'll die."_

 _Yukino didn't move from her spot then the man left her alone._

Minerva stood up.

"She's very loyal, I like that."

With that Minerva rushed to get Yukino. She had to hurry, judging by the type of cell that she was in meant that she was in the worst death sentence in all of Terrager Devo.

When Minerva arrived she saw that the only cell there was Yukino's then she went to the cell then spoke.

"Found you."

Yukino looked up.

"Milady…you came…"

Minerva raised a brow when she noticed it sounded like Yukino had been hoping for her to come for her.

'That was unexpected.'

Minerva then spoke.

"Let's go."

Minerva opened the gate then Yukino went after her.

They both made it back to Minerva's room and Minerva frowned as she roughly grabbed Yukino's wrist.

"Tell me, what happened after I left this morning."

Yukino looked away.

"I was knitting your scarf but then your lacrima began to ring but I figured that you didn't want me answering it so I let it ring. Not long after that two demons broke in and one of them made a comment about you growing soft on humans then she smashed the lacrima while the other demon knocked me out. When I came to I was in that cell."

Minerva nodded then let Yukino go. She picked up the unfinished scarf and handed it to Yukino.

"Finish this scarf."

Yukino nodded then they both sat down and began to knit the scarf even more. Minerva just watched but she couldn't help but wonder why Yukino refused the man's offer.

She then looked at Yukino.

"Tell me."

"Pardon?"

"Why did you refuse his help?"

"I have no right to ask for anyone's help, I am submitted to you."

"That's it? Weren't you scared of what could have happened if you went with him?"

"A little but you still came for me. Thank you for that."

Minerva frowned as she rose to her feet then left to the kitchen.

"Damn it."

Yukino on the other hand was confused but she went back to knitting the scarf.

'Hopefully she'll like the scarf.'

When Yukino was finished she went to the kitchen to see Minerva making tea then Yukino got an idea. Yukino went to Minerva and put the scarf on Minerva.

When she was done she smiled but then her smile fell when Minerva looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting the scarf on you."

Minerva looked at the scarf then frowned as she took it off.

"It's too short, make it long and put some sort of design. I don't want a boring scarf from you."

With that Yukino left the kitchen and back to the corner where the kit was.

'Then what design does she want?'

 **AN:There is the third chapter. Let me know what you think**


	4. Fully Submitted

After Yukino had extended the scarf she went to Mienrva who had taken the scarf and put it on her.

"I hope that the scarf pleases you, Milady."

Minerva looked at Yukino then spoke.

"This will do."

"Are you displeased?"

"You have an odd way of thanking me."

"I thanked you for coming back to save me."

Minerva frowned and Yukino stepped back.

"Milady?"

"I didn't save you. I have no intention on helping you, the only reason I even got you was because you remembered that you submitted yourself to me. You are my slave and I am your master. You are nothing to me."

Yukino was stunned then looked away then Minerva took the scarf off.

"Strip."

"Why would I-"

Minerva had slapped her.

"I ordered you to strip."

Yukino held the stinging cheek then she stripped from her clothing. When she was nude Minerva firmly spoke.

"You're just a stress reliever and my pleasure plaything. Your body is at my mercy so I can do anything I please with it whatever you feel about it is irrelevant to me."

For Yukino the cold air against her skin was making her shiver.

"…"

Minerva then sat on the chair and undid her pants.

"Now crawl to me like the bitch you are."

Yukino really was scared but she didn't want to anger Minerva even more so then she crawled towards Minerva. Minerva then grabbed Yukino by her hair.

"Let's see how long you'll last."

With that Minerva inserted her dick into Yukino's mouth.

"Don't let my dick leave your mouth."

Yukino forced herself to endure as she felt Minerva's dick going deeper.

"Take my whole length, come on."

Yukino closed her eyes then Minerva smiled.

"How do I taste? Do I taste good? Roll your tongue around it. Show me how grateful you really are for me."

Yukino had tears streaming down her face as she thought to herself.

'No! Please, stop!'

Minerva then had both hands on Yukino's head to hold her in place.

"I'm going to cum and when I do, I want you to drink my seed."

After that was said Minerva came and Yukino's scream was muffled.

When it was over Minerva moved her hands away and looked at Yukino.

"Look at me. I want to see your expression."

Yukino didn't movie as she thought to herself.

'I can't. I can't look at her right now.'

Yukino's head was yanked up then Minerva smiled at her.

"Glad to know that you can follow orders."

"…."

"Come, we must continue on the bed."

When they got to the bed Minerva was on top and Yukino squirmed which stirred Minerva up more.

"Please Master…."

"You want me to take you by begging? I guess you're worth keeping after all."

Yukino tried to push Minerva off which was in vain when Minerva parted her legs.

"How did I forget that you're a virgin, all more fun for me tonight."

Yukino was even more scared then Minerva pinned her down.

"As long as you relax and hold still it won't hurt so much."

With that Minerva shoved her dick into Yukino causing Yukino to cry out in pain.

"Stop! Please! It's too big!"

"Don't worry, it will turn to pleasure soon."

Minerva went on pumping herself into Yukino but she had to keep Yukino pinned down so that she wouldn't run away.

"Look at me. I want to see your face as I claim you."

"Stop it! Let me go!"

"Nope."

Just then Yukino began to scream and just as Minerva had hoped for, Yukino cried out for her older sister.

Before Yukino could scream again Minerva clamped a hand over Yukino's mouth and gave a dangerous smile.

"Yukino, I believe that you should know this but your older sister, isn't coming to save you, want to know why?"

"…"

"She's gone."

Yukino's eye widened then tears formed in her eyes.

'What? It can't be true. Sorano's…..'

Minerva went on fucking Yukino then she smiled.

"Perfect timing. I'm going to release my seed into you."

"What? No! I don't want to get pregnant!"

Minerva smiled as she tightened her hold.

"Too bad, your master has ordered you to carry her child."

With that Yukino felt Minerva's semen fill her inside. After Mienrva was done she pulled out then sat on top of Yukino, almost straddling her and Yukino looked at her.

"Clean my dick off."

Yukino was too stunned to refuse or fight back then Minerva slid her dick into her mouth.

"You lasted this long on your first time and with me, a demon. I'm pleased to know that, so as your reward I won't fuck your face this time and you may sleep in here."

"…."

When Minerva felt that she was about to cum she pulled her dick out of Yukino's mouth then came on her face.

"I'm certain that you'll have a pleasant dream of me. Had you angered me during our fun I would have fucked your ass but you're too much of a good girl for that to happen."

With that Minerva got off and layed on the other side of the bed.

 **The next morning**

Yukino had woken up and sat up.

Then sudden dread came over her as she remembered everything that had happened the night before.

Minerva had raped her and told her that Sorano was dead.

Tears formed in Yukino's eyes then she got out of the bed, or at least tried to when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Where are you off to, Yuki?"

"To get cleaned up."

Minerva smiled as she sat up.

"What for, knowing that my scent is all over you makes you mine."

Yukino looked away then Minerva spoke.

"I marked you as mine and what's a better way of showing full submission than bearing the master's child?"

"Nothing."

Minerva got off the bed and went in front of Yukino and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Now I want you to tell me."

"…"

"Tell me that I'm your only Master. Go on, say it."

"You are my only master."

"I want you to know me most intimately."

"That I must know you most intimately."

"You belong to me."

"I belong to you."

 **AN: There is another chapter completed! Let me know what you think.**


	5. A Mistress's desire

A month had gone by and Yukino was feeling symptoms of her pregnancy. At first she only hoped that it was it was a nightmare but it was clear because she had been craving for food that humans couldn't have but lucky for her Minerva wasn't around to watch it.

Speaking of her Mistress, she wasn't aware of Yukino's pregnancy so Yukio really had to think about how she was going to keep the child safe.

She looked at her stomach and placed a hand to where the child was forming in her.

"My child is going to be a hybrid between demon and human. Not even I know if my Mistress would be pleased to know of such blood."

Yukino then went to the window and look out to one of the places that Minerva would be.

Soon enough she spotted Minerva talking to one of the guards but it seemed to be alright then Yukino went to the bedroom and sat on the chair.

"I must keep the child safe from Lady Minerva, but how?"

Yukino placed her hand back onto her stomach.

"For now I will pretend to be normal but when I start to change I must get out of here."

She looked down at her stomach.

"Don't worry, little one. I will keep you safe."

That evening Minerva returned back to her chambers and she was pleased to see that Yukino had cooked a meal for her. Minerva went to Yukino and hugged her from behind.

"You have done well, to please your Mistress."

Minerva licked Yukino's cheek but frowned when Yukino didn't react.

Minerva let her go then went to the table while Yukino fixed her plate.

After Yukino put the plate before Minerva she turned to leave but Minerva frowned again.

"You're not going to eat with me?"

Yukino turned to face her.

"Surely you much rather eat in peace. You did just come back from your duties."

Minerva just looked at her.

"What of it? Even I want to give affection to you."

Yukino looked away then Minerva scooted her chair back a bit.

"Now come to me."

Yukino nodded then went to Minerva then sat on her lap. Minerva seemed pleased because she had wrapped her arm around Yukino's waist then she began to eat her meal.

For Yukino she remained quiet while Minerva ate but then blinked when she saw that Minerva had offered a bite of her food to her.

"You are distracted, tell me what it is."

Yukino couldn't really bring herself to tell the truth but something got her to wonder.

"Milady, what is the real meaning of this island's name?"

Minerva looked at her then took another bite of her food.

"Terrager Devo means Territory of Devouring."

"Meaning?"

"I would have to show you but that will have to wait until tomorrow."

Yukino nodded then got off Minerva and headed to the bedroom.

"Heading to bed, already?"

Yukino looked at her.

"I'm just a little tired."

With that Yukino left to the bedroom while Minerva went on eating her meal.

'I wonder what it truly is.'

For Yukino she laid on the bed and was close to falling asleep but then she felt the bed shift as Minerva had sat down on the side. Yukino pretended to be asleep but she could feel Minerva's cold gaze on her but she could feel the gaze mostly at her back then she heard Minerva talk.

"Oh Yuki, if only you could understand it better."

Yukino felt Minerva lean closer only to feel her breath on her shoulder.

"My little Yuki, can't you see that I have my own way to love you. My affection that I have for you is so much more. You keep me pleased enough to the point I get very jealous if someone else tries to take you from me."

Yukino then felt Minerva move some of her hair out of the way and licked the outside of her ear.

"I hope that our little mating will make a difference for us."

Yukino couldn't take anymore as she had tears stream down her face.

Minerva blinked.

"Did I wake you?"

"Just a bad dream."

Minerva just looked at her then laid down but she laid her head on top of Yukino's then licked the tears away.

"No one's going to take you from me, my little Yuki."

For Yukino the weight of Minerva was keeping her pinned down then she felt Minerva wrap her arm around her waist then tucked her hand under Yukino.

"Stay like this with me until morning. I like it."

"…as you wish, Milady."

 **The next morning**

Minerva opened her eyes and saw that Yukino was still in the bed with her.

'Excellent. My submissive human had cried again to me.'

Minerva got off the bed and got ready for the day.

When she was done she saw that Yukino was awake then she smiled.

"Come Yuki, I was going to show you the reason why this land was named as such."

Yukino nodded then they both left out of the main chambers to another part of the island. When they got to a high view of the island Minerva smiled at a sight below them.

"There is your answer before you."

Yukino looked and her eyes widened when she saw large gluttonous giants at a large table just eating platter after platter.

"What are those things?"

Minerva smiled at her.

"Those are the original people that lived here before I took over. They eat everything they see."

Minerva then grabbed Yukino jawline to make her look at her.

"Do you remember that day when you were in that cell and I came to claim you?"

"Yes, Mistress…"

"Do you want to know what happened to those who accepted that guard's help?"

Yukino just looked at her then Minerva turned her head.

To Yukino's horror she saw a silver platter being opened showing that it was a group of normal sized people who ran to get away from the giants but they were grabbed and devoured in many ways possible.

Minerva smiled at the horror expression that Yukino had on her face then Minerva wrapped her arms around Yukino.

"I only came to pick you up because you remembered that you were loyal to me but if you hadn't, I was going to let you get devoured by those giants."

"…"

Minerva had Yukino to look at her again.

"You kept me pleased so well that I almost forgot that we're not lovers."

Minerva then had a wicked smile on her face.

"I do however; want you to bear me a child. If you dare think that it's a good idea to hide it from me I will punish you severely."

"….."

Minerva then let Yukino go then she took a seat then motioned Yukino to come to her. Yukino went to her and was on her knees while Minerva rubbed her head.

"So far, you are the best submissive slave that I ever had."

Yukino blinked then looked at her.

"How many before me that you have claimed?"

Minerva looked at Yukino.

"I had many but I only claimed 3 but all three weren't loyal like you are. The last one I had to kill because she killed the child shortly after it was born."

"Thst's cruel even for her, not even I could ever think about killing my own child."

Minerva then smiled.

"So that means even without me asking, you'll let that child live."

"I don't see why not, and you also sound like you do want a child."

"I desire one so much, so continue being the submitting human you are and bear me a child."

Yukino lowered her head and thought to herself.

'What will I do now?'


End file.
